


I Know It's You

by suckerforsoulmates



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforsoulmates/pseuds/suckerforsoulmates
Summary: Rizzles soulmate AU where the first animal you own possesses the same traits as your soulmate.





	I Know It's You

“Ma, come on! Go slowly with her! You know she’s shy around new people.” Jane said as her mom stormed into her room.

“Janie! Gnocchi needs to learn how to accept other people.” Angela said as Jane just rolled her eyes.

“I know, but this is only her second night at home. She just needs time.” The teenager stated as she went back to petting her bearded dragon.

“Did she figure out how to get out of her cage again?”

“Yeah, but she escaped and then came to sit with me. She’s super smart. I think I want to build some mazes and things for her.”

“That sounds like a good idea, Janie.”

* * *

“Bixby, come on honey. I know they promised they’d take me to dinner, but some things come up.” Maura said as she spoke to her cat, who was currently sitting in front of her now closed door.

“Bixby, I know you’re upset with them, but I’m not. It’s okay.” The honey blonde added as her cat turned to look at her, looked back to the door to growl at it one last time, and then trotted over to Maura.

The cat sat down at Maura’s feet, looking alert and wanting to be pet. The blonde picked her up and held her tightly, rubbing the cat’s head.

“Thank you for taking care of me and always sticking by my side.” Maura whispered as the cat nuzzled into her.

The blonde set the young cat down and chuckled when she immediately went for one of her toys and batted it to Maura, wanting the blonde to play with her.

* * *

_15 Years Later_

“Janie, I’m just saying! How are you ever going to find your soulmate if you never go on any dates?” Angela whined at the end of another family dinner night.

“Lay off, ma! You remember Gnocchi’s traits, right? Shy, brilliant, affectionate with only me, honest. I don’t think I’m going to be meeting my soulmate in a bar or something.”

“Of course I do! I remember having to sit down and write out traits with you because you chose to get a bearded dragon and they’re not that lively.”

“Hey, she was plenty lively! She was just more reserved around everyone else.”

“I don’t know how you think an animal can be honest.”

“One time she escaped from her cage and I walked in and said ‘if you escaped, come forward’ and she came to me!”

“Janie, I think that was just a coincidence.” Angela said, her hands in the air out of frustration.

Everyone’s first animal that they were allowed to have possessed the same traits as their soulmates. No matter what the animal seemed like in the store, when it got home and showed its true personality, you were able to determine what traits your soulmate would possess.

While this made it harder to find your soulmate as you could only deduce so many traits from an animal, there were usually some major signs or resemblances.

* * *

“Korsak, can we talk please?” Jane asked her old partner one day while they were sitting on a stakeout together.

“Of course, Jane.”

“I think Maura is my soulmate.”

“Wow. How sure are you?” He asked softly.

“I’m pretty positive. All of the traits fit and there’s just a feeling. You know?” She said, shrugging. “It’s Maura.” She said, emphasizing the blonde’s name.

“I can definitely see you being soulmates, Jane. You two are perfect together and there’s already a bet for when the two of you will start dating.” He added as Jane’s jaw dropped.

“Are you for real?” Jane asked, not amused. “Don’t bet on us.”

* * *

Maura and Jane were currently on Maura’s couch halfway through a movie when Jane shifted again for the hundredth time since the movie started 45 minutes ago.

“Jane, are you okay?” The blonde asked, leaning forward to pause the movie.

“Yeah, I’m good. Sorry.”

“Are you sure? You’ve been kind of off all night.”

“I think we’re soulmates.” The raven-haired detective blurted out before she covered her eyes with her hands, not believing that she just blurted it out so freely.

“Is that bothering you?” The medical examiner asked slowly as Jane’s eyes darted to look at Maura, the blonde not surprised at Jane’s admission.

“Of course not! I’m not bothered that I think it’s you, I’m bothered because I didn’t know what you’d think or if you’d be bothered by it.” She added as Maura’s face drew into a frown.

“Jane, you’re my best friend. Why would I ever be bothered by you being my soulmate? I’d be so lucky if you were mine. And I do think you’re mine.” She said, relieved to finally get that off her chest.

“Why do you think so?”

“Bixby, my cat when I was younger was so strong, fiercely loyal, independent, but most of all, she always stood up for me and made me feel safe.” The shorter woman stated as Jane continued to look at her before nodding. “Jane, you’ve been all of those things for me, but I really thought we were soulmates for the first time when Hoyt was back. You always defended me, stuck by my side, and you were willing to die for me-all you cared about was that I was okay and not getting hurt.”

“Maura, you’re the most important person in my life. Soulmate or not.” Jane said firmly, smiling at the women in front of her.

“Likewise, Jane. Now, why do you think we’re soulmates?” The blonde asked, already sure that they were soulmates.

“It’s just a feeling I have. And all of Gnocchi’s traits fit. You’re brilliant and honest, but you’re also really shy, unless it’s me and then you’re so vibrant and genuine. Gnocchi always chose me over anyone else and I feel like you come to me, no matter who else is around.”

“Of course I do, Jane. This makes a lot of sense though as to why. I’ve always felt my most comfortable around you.”

“Do you think I do movie nights and nice gestures for just anyone?” The detective said as Maura shook her head and chuckled.

“That said, how about we cook tomorrow night and watch another movie?” Maura added with a tilt of her head, smiling happily as she watched Jane smile widely.

“Yeah. Let’s do it.” She replied, resting her hand on Maura’s arm softly before she played the movie again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same name! Feel free to swing by and leave a soulmate prompt if you want!


End file.
